Princesa cautiva, eres libre
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: A veces los cuentos pueden tener ciertos toques de realidad, y las historias que Kai cuenta pueden tener más de realidad que de ficción. Interpretación de lo que pudo pasar post manga 2, sin conocer los siguientes. Ligero crossover manga-anime. Shonen-ai


**¡Hola!**

**Después de como chorrocientos años de no subir nada en mi cuenta de fanfiction, decidí que hoy era un buen día para hacerlo.**

**¿Qué puedo decirles de esta historia? Este es mi primer intento por escribir shonen-ai... Además de todo, con mi pareja favorita de todo el manga de Blood+: Charles y Riku.**

**La historia surgió como respuesta al reto de la Tabla de Perla Shumajer (si no saben quién es, tienen toda la suerte del universo), que tomamos como idea de LJ para llevarla a nuestra pequeña comunidad del País de Agni, así que, si en algún lugar se encuentran muy disimuladamente metida una frase como "Se ponen tristes y se van llorando con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos", es culpa del reto. Mi intento fue escribir algo bueno, usando en algún momento una de las sobresalientes frases de esta autora. Además, me acuerdo que alguien en mis viñetas sobre el anime me había pedido algo sobre las hijas de Diva, así que, más o menos aquí está.  
**

**Fuera de eso, nada más les digo que esta historia es una especie de crossover entre el manga y el anime, porque para el momento en el que la escribí, sólo había comprado hasta el manga dos y no sabía qué pasaba en el resto, porque nunca quise spoileármelo. De manera que esto es mi propia versión de qué podría haber pasado con Charles y Riku después de los acontecimientos del manga 2, sin conocer el resto (ahora sí lo conozco, pero igual me gusta cómo quedó la historia así), contado por Kai como un cuento para las hijas de Diva (ahi está el crossover con el anime). Considérenlo, entonces, un AU.**

**Como siempre, dejo mi breve disclaimer: ****Ni Blood+, ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Únicamente escribo esto por diversión y sin afanes de lucro de ningún tipo.**

**Ahora sí: La historia (Sé que se ve muy antiestética con esas líneas en medio, pero es la única forma de que la página me acepte las divisiones entre las distintas partes de la historia).**

* * *

**Princesa cautiva, eres libre.**

Al principio era sólo un juego. Nunca creímos que fuera cierto, hasta que ya fuimos lo suficientemente grandes para comprender que la mayoría de las historias que nos contaban cuando éramos niñas eran ciertas.

Mi hermana y yo disfrutábamos mucho de las historias que Kai nos contaba, utilizando nombres y situaciones que a veces nos sonaban ficticios y a veces no tanto.

–Kai, cuéntanos una historia, ¿sí? –le repetíamos uno de tantos días cuando íbamos a almorzar cerca del lugar donde descansaba la tía Saya.

–Creo que no me quedan historias qué contar por el momento…

–Por favor, por favor.

En aquel entonces, nosotras sabíamos que, si le pedíamos las cosas así por un rato, tarde o temprano él rodaría los ojos y, tras un largo suspiro, nos diría: "De acuerdo" ¡y a eso seguiría una historia maravillosa!

–De acuerdo. –¡Genial! ¡Ahí estaba la esperada historia!–: Hubo una vez un joven príncipe, quien vivía junto con su padre y sus hermanos en el Reino Rojo. Este joven príncipe era conocido por ser un chico generoso y compasivo, y todos en el Reino lo querían por eso.

Sin embargo, el Reino Rojo vivía en conflicto con su vecino, el Reino Azul, protegido por cinco poderosos caballeros oscuros.

Un día, uno de esos caballeros decidió que, para destruir el Reino Rojo, lo primero que debía hacer era que el pequeño príncipe desapareciera, y eso hizo…

* * *

Charles sabía que estaba destinado a estar solo; lo había estado por años: había abandonado el rango de chevalier y se había convertido en un simple sujeto experimental.

Siempre creyó que su destino estaba ligado a Saya: ella era todo lo que tenía y todo por lo que valía la pena seguir vivo.

Tenía a Van, cierto, pero no podía estar seguro de su lealtad. A veces desaparecía, lo abandonaba, u obedecía a Solomon más que a él… ¿Qué otra cosa podía esperar de un simple mortal, cuyo interés por él no iba más allá del que cualquier científico podía tener por sus ratas de laboratorio?

Volver con Diva y sus hermanos chevaliers era aceptar su humillación y rebajarse nuevamente. No podía hacerlo: Ya él había trascendido esa condición.

No le quedaba más que Saya; acabar con ella y que ella acabara con él al mismo tiempo. Eso era lo que daba sentido a su vida inmortal.

O al menos así fue hasta que apareció él. Entonces supo que si Saya daba sentido a su vida, no era como había creído: Gracias a ella había descubierto que Riku existía.

"_La princesa cautiva debe ser hermosa"_ había sido su pretexto para llevárselo; además de que, estando débil y hospitalizado, era una presa mucho más sencilla. Sin embargo, poco después de verlo despertar en su cama, y de lo preocupado que había estado por él cuando lo vio llorando, ignorando completamente la sangre que cubría el suelo de la habitación, supo que no era igual a alguna otra persona que hubiera conocido en los últimos ochenta y cinco años: ¡Este chico no le tenía miedo!

Y no sólo no le tenía miedo, sino que lo trataba como si fuera un ser humano igual a él. Con Riku él no era un monstruo, no era una rata de laboratorio; era un hombre como cualquier otro.

* * *

–El joven príncipe, que no tenía idea de que la persona con quien estaba viviendo era uno de los oscuros caballeros del Reino Azul, lo trataba como hacía con todas las demás personas… Aunque probablemente lo habría hecho igual si lo hubiera sabido. Además, ver a aquella persona extraña tan agresiva y a la vez tan triste, lo hacía querer saber más: ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué lloraba cuando se encontraron?

Entonces, el tiempo que pasó cautivo sin saberlo, lo dedicó a acompañarlo y a aprender lo más que pudiera sobre él.

* * *

Riku estaba complacido de haber encontrado a alguien que parecía conocer a Saya. Aquel muchacho, Charles, le llamaba mucho la atención. Le intrigaba su particular temor a las polillas y la falta de uno de sus brazos. Pero había tratado de no ser descortés, así que prefirió no preguntar.

¡Y después le preguntó si no le tenía miedo! No podía entender por qué se lo preguntaba: ¿Por qué debería sentir miedo de un chico común, que se sonrojaba con aquella simple respuesta?

Entonces, cuando creyó que ya lo estaba conociendo mejor, llegó aquel hombre y todo se complicó.

No entendía lo que pasaba: la discusión, la aparición de aquella mano monstruosa, que antes había creído que era de juguete… Ver a Charles sacarse el corazón… ¡Se sacó el corazón! ¡Se sacó el corazón y… no murió!

Por un momento creyó que habían olvidado que él estaba ahí, por cómo se miraban, cómo se hablaban ante sus aterrados ojos, que aún trataban de explicarse lo que pasaba. Y en su temor, había rechazado la mano de Charles, quien trataba de alcanzarlo, como a una tabla de salvación.

Fue en ese momento que supo que las cosas cambiarían, al verlo irse sin que él pudiera detenerlo ni explicarle por qué lo había hecho, al ser detenido por aquel otro hombre… ¡No había sido su intención, y Charles nunca lo sabría!

* * *

–¿Y qué pasó después? –preguntamos las dos.

–El caballero, sintiéndose descubierto y aún más horrible de lo que sabía que era, no quiso volver a ver al príncipe. Prefirió retomar su plan y esperar a que viniera el ejército del Reino Rojo al rescate del prisionero.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe vivía encerrado en la torre, aún lamentándose por lo que había pasado, y sin más opción que esperar a que su gente viniera por él.

* * *

La casa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, con la sangre que derramaban ambos. Se habían quedado nuevamente solos: sólo Saya y él, como siempre debió haber sido. Había logrado separarla de los demás, mientras ellos luchaban contra su pequeño ejército de chiropterans. Tal vez con eso acabaría también de una vez por todas con Red Shield, pero, de momento había llegado la hora en que Saya y él acabarían uno con la vida del otro.

–¡Devuélveme a Riku! –exigía ella.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta el escenario que construí para ti? –preguntó, haciendo alusión a su último encuentro. Además, después de todo, eso era de lo que se trataba su aparente vida normal: un gran teatro–. Si tienes suerte, tal vez podrías ver a tu "hermano" antes de morir. Pero por el momento, necesito que pelees como se debe.

Pero no había forma de lograrlo. Ella se empeñaba en no despertar. ¿Por qué seguía aferrándose a la mentira de ser una chica como cualquier otra? ¡Ella no había nacido para ser normal! Y él tampoco…

"_¡Aléjate de mi familia!"_

¡Ahí estaba su respuesta!

–Bien… Tal vez vaya siendo hora de que veas a la princesa cautiva.

De un salto subió al segundo piso, ganando algo de tiempo mientras ella subía la escalera corriendo tras él. ¡Sabía que lo encontraría ahí! Riku no había salido de su habitación; se encontraba ahí, sentado en la cama, leyendo el mismo libro que había leído para él unos días atrás.

Se abalanzó sobre él y transformó su brazo derecho en la gran mano monstruosa de afiladas garras, para aprisionarlo con facilidad. El muchacho ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo intento por liberarse, pero en cuanto sus colmillos penetraron su cuello, con toda la disposición de drenarlo de su sangre, se quedó completamente frío al oírlo decir:

–Lo siento, Charles.

Y de repente, sin siquiera saber por qué, no pudo hacerlo.

Lo tomó y lo lanzó fuertemente contra Saya.

–Quiero que se vayan… –dijo, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

–Pero… –escuchó como Riku comenzaba a objetar, pero no lo dejó terminar.

–Les estoy dando una oportunidad. ¡LARGO!

Sabía que para Saya en ese momento lo importante era que su "hermano" estuviera a salvo, así que la oportunidad de irse sin pelear era lo mejor que podía pasarle. La escuchó batallar con Riku por un momento, pero finalmente ambos abandonaron la habitación.

Los vio salir desde la ventana: Saya, Haji, Riku, y toda su gente de Red Shield. Se ocultó un poco tras la cortina al ver que el más joven se detenía por un momento y volvía a ver hacia atrás, precisamente hacia aquella ventana.

–Princesa cautiva, eres libre –dijo, volviendo a adentrarse en la habitación.

¿Era idea suya o eran lágrimas lo que vio en los ojos de Riku en cuanto había vuelto a ver hacia la ventana?

* * *

–¿Y entonces se pusieron tristes y se fueron llorando con lágrimas brotándole de los ojos? –preguntábamos, tratando de obtener más información, ante el abrupto final de la historia.

–Algo así –dijo Kai, tras una corta risa, ante nuestro emocionado intento de formular una oración que abarcara lo poco que podíamos comprender a nuestros cuatro o cinco años–. Algo así…

–¿Y se volvieron a ver? –inquirí yo.

–Nunca más –negó él–. Los dos sabían que la siguiente vez que se encontraran, uno de ellos iba a morir. Después de todo, ambos pertenecían a aquellos reinos en guerra.

–¡Kai es malo! –lloraba mi hermana, mientras yo hacía todo lo posible por evitar llorar también–. ¡Nos cuenta historias tristes!

–Sí, son tristes –afirmó Kai–. Pero, al fin y al cabo, son sólo historias, ¿no?

–¡Cierto! –confirmamos las dos, mientras con el brazo secábamos cualquier rastro de las lágrimas que se nos salieron.

Y, entonces, entre juegos y risas, quedaba nuevamente olvidado el hecho de que muchas historias, incluso las más tristes, pueden ser verdad.

* * *

**Bien... Eso sería todo.**

**Nuevamente vuelvo a aclarar, esto es mi interpretación de lo que podría pasar después del manga 2, escrito sin haber leído los siguientes. Por lo tanto, como se establece en el segundo manga: **

**1-Charles dice que fue él quien abandonó el rango de chevalier. **

**2-La frase de "La princesa cautiva debe ser hermosa" es la que le da título al fic y es mi versión traducida de la frase que usa Charles en el manga (sorry, yo lo leí en inglés): "The hostage princess has to be beautiful".  
**

**En serio, me encantaría saber qué opinan, teniendo en cuenta que es mi primer shonen-ai; además de intento de escribir a esta pareja que, como les dije antes, es mi favorita, así que admito cualquier cosa que tengan que decir al respecto, siempre que sea constructivo.**

**Creo que, ahora sí es todo...**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.**


End file.
